


История с большой буквы

by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Бенни только лишь надеется, что однажды Дин и Кас разберутся со своим дерьмом, и все это будет просто забавной историей, которую он сможет рассказать за кружкой пива в пятницу вечером.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	История с большой буквы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **[Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes)**

Дело в том, что лучший друг Бенни — идиот. Бенни любит Дина, но это не мешает ему порой задаваться вопросом, чем он заслужил такое наказание? Нет, Дин Винчестер вообще-то неплохой парень. Толковый охотник, в буквальном смысле не рубящий с плеча (главным доказательством чему служит тот факт, что Бенни все еще жив), готовый на все и даже больше ради близких; одно слово — праведник. Хотя когда Бенни услышал об этом впервые, хохотал от всей своей проклятой души. Потому что уж на кого, а на праведника Дин со всеми его пошловатыми шуточками, любовью к алкоголю и порно походит меньше всего. А поди ж ты, истинный сосуд Михаила.

По крайней мере, Бенни радуется, что не застал всю эту чехарду с концом света и ангельскими происками.

Еще бы это его вообще никак не касалось, но мечты об этом рухнули еще тогда, когда Бенни не знал, что будет о таком мечтать, — стоило Дину в Чистилище заявить, что сперва они найдут ангела и только потом свалят оттуда ко всем хренам.

Ангела. В Чистилище. Бенни столько раз говорил Дину, что считает эту затею крайне тупой и бесперспективной, что удивлялся, как Дин это терпел. Когда они нашли ангела, весьма потрепанного, по мнению Бенни, лучше не стало. Эти двое спорили так часто, что было очевидно — у них за спиной есть история. И скорее всего эта история с большой буквы.

Тогда Бенни наивно полагал, что их с Дином дорожки после Чистилища разойдутся. Но их троих встретил дивный новый мир, разбираться с которым в одиночку было чертовски плохой идеей. Так что Бенни связался с Дином неделю спустя, когда наткнулся в меню небольшого калифорнийского бара на строчку «Кровь донорская, четвертая группа». А он и не думал, что в этом мире осталось что-то, способное вызывать у него нервный тик.

Впрочем, нервный тик у него случился снова уже на следующий день, когда Дин с кислой физиономией сообщил, что пока они были в Чистилище, его брат сбил собаку и бросил охоту. Как это все связывалось воедино, Бенни не понял и не понимает до сих пор. Но Дин решил, что брат может и пожить нормально, поэтому позвал Бенни работать вместе. Бенни не думал, что убивать своих ему придется и после Чистилища, но втянулся — охота, болтовня Дина в машине и периодические появления ангела быстро стали той самой рутиной, которой ему не хватало. Первым делом, к слову, они с Дином наведались в тот самый калифорнийский бар и популярно разъяснили, что будет с его владельцами и клиентами, если окажется, что донорами для крови из тайного меню будут случайные бедолаги-прохожие. 

И теперь Бенни сидит в баре за столом подальше от окна, отложив в сторону черные очки, и смотрит, подперев рукой подбородок, как Дин флиртует с барменшей. Девица не во вкусе Бенни, и если тот понял хоть что-то о Дине Винчестере, то и не в его тоже. Хотя брат Дина Сэм наверняка с этим бы поспорил. Кажется, все вокруг уверены, что «вкус Дина» — это понятие, включающее в себя очень широкий спектр вариантов доступного секса. Крайне широкий.

Вот только они не были с Дином и чертовым ангелом в Чистилище.

Бенни уверен, что если Дин однажды вытащит свою голову из задницы, то одной отвратительно счастливой парочкой на свете станет больше. Потому что ангел — Кастиэль, Кас — не мог быть настолько удачлив, чтобы не попасть под это странное винчестеровское обаяние. Бенни сам едва не попал, так что он понимал намного больше Сэма и рыжей хакерши, в которой Дин души не чает.

Дин очевидно без ума от Кастиэля, в то время как Кастиэль... Ну, Бенни бы сказал, что Кастиэль нашел себе нового бога, но это он не произнесет вслух ни при каких обстоятельствах, потому что даже вампиру не хочется поздороваться с тяжелым кулаком ангела. Или с его клинком. Нет уж, спасибо.

Так что Бенни не вмешивается.

— Здравствуй... Бенни. — Кастиэль появляется с привычным уже шорохом крыльев, так что Бенни даже не вздрагивает. Чего не скажешь о Дине: тот, явно услышав ангела, напрягает спину, сжимает крепче две кружки с пивом и смазано прощается с девицей за барной стойкой. Кастиэль на него не оборачивается, но Бенни почему-то уверен, что пресловутая связь между ангелом и Дином позволяет ему безошибочно определять его местонахождение и, может даже, подслушивать. Дин объяснял, что это не так: мол, какие-то символы, который сам Кастиэль выжег на их с Сэмом ребрах, скрывают его от всех ангелов.

Вот только Бенни был в Чистилище и с Кастиэлем тоже, и он чувствует, что ангел не так уж прост и наверняка оставил себе лазейку. 

— Хэй, Кас, — тянет с ухмылкой Дин, опуская кружки на стол. — Какими судьбами? Ты вроде бы искал какого-то пацана в Висконсине.

— Нашел, — лаконично отвечает Кастиэль и чуть сдвигается в сторону, освобождая для Дина место. Бенни ему за это даже благодарен: если Дин будет сидеть с Кастиэлем плечом к плечу, вероятность этих их невыносимо долгих гляделок гораздо ниже. — Этот, как ты выразился, пацан, Дин, — весьма могущественный шаман. Нам не помешает...

— Да-да, знаю, — отмахивается Дин, и Бенни, усмехнувшись, отхлебывает из своей кружки. Дин бурчит что-то неразборчивое про пирог, и Кастиэль рядом с ним вздыхает и посылает Бенни извиняющуюся улыбку. Бенни думает, что эти двое ведут себя как давно женатая парочка, раз ангел считает нужным извиняться перед ним за глупое поведение Дина.

Дин беспокойно оглядывается через плечо: его зависимость от пирогов просто смехотворна. Бенни смотрит на Дина, подперев щеку рукой, и думает, каким же счастливым выглядит сейчас Дин. В Чистилище, пока они не нашли Кастиэля, да и много дней после, он был вечно на взводе. Порой Бенни всерьез опасался, что он сорвется и либо облажается, либо снесет башку самому Бенни, либо сделает что-то еще не менее глупое.

Но Дин выдержал и вытащил из Чистилища сразу двоих: и Бенни, и Кастиэля, хоть последний и пытался из каких-то своих глупых суждений остаться там.

Дин, между тем, начинает нетерпеливо притоптывать ногой. Это раздражающая привычка, и Бенни обменивается с Кастиэлем понимающими взглядами. Кастиэль после этого как-то особенно тяжко вздыхает, встает из-за стола и решительным шагом направляется к бару. И выражение лица Дина в этот момент — восхищенное, влюбленное и черт пойми, какое еще, — нужно просто видеть. Чувак даже не подозревает, насколько сильно палится.

— Вытащи голову из задницы, — советует Бенни, когда со стороны бара доносится шум спора. Обычные посетители наверняка считают эти звуки тревожными, но Дин ухмыляется с такой гордостью, будто это он научил Кастиэля препираться с барменами в сомнительных заведениях. Дина даже не смущает, что Кастиэль со своим взглядом убийцы и напряженной линией челюсти допекают девицу, с которой он недавно вовсю флиртовал.

— А? — переспрашивает Дин и хмурится, бросая взгляд на Бенни лишь на секунду, потому что тут же снова обращает все свое внимание в сторону бара.

— Ангел едва из штанов не выпрыгивает, когда ты рядом.

У Дина на лице неожиданно ярко проступают веснушки. Бенни думает, что такая реакция человеческого тела на смущение даже забавна. Дин же трет шею с отрешенным видом, открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как девица отходит к окошку в стене, ведущему на кухню, и что-то говорит. Кастиэль следит за ней строгим взглядом и барабанит пальцами по столешнице в действующем на нервы ритме. Пару секунд спустя к их столику уже идет девица с подносом, на котором красуется пирог. Позади нее чеканит шаг Кастиэль. Лицо у него при этом как у тюремного надсмотрщика или офицера СС, и смотрит он за действиями девицы так бдительно, что даже Бенни на ее месте стало бы уже не по себе.

— Ваш пирог с вишней, — информирует девица и опускает поднос перед Дином. Дин, что удивительно, на него даже не смотрит, все его внимание — на Кастиэле, который с независимым видом ставит на стол еще одну кружку пива и садится на свое место, плечом к плечу с Дином.

Уау. Бенни и не думал, что Дин может залипать на Кастиэле даже в таком положении. Но Дин определенно залипает, и это становится очевидным, когда Кастиэль, вопросительно вскинув брови, смотрит на него в ответ. Пауза затягивается, пирог позабыт, Бенни, да и все остальные присутствующие, конечно же, тоже.

Когда их гляделки становятся совсем уж неприличными, Бенни деликатно кашляет и интересуется:

— Парни, я вам не мешаю?

На лице Кастиэля на какое-то мгновение читается: «Да, мешаешь, и я бы стер тебя с лица Земли, чтобы ты прекратил. Но ты нравишься Дину, поэтому я потерплю». На лице Дина вперемешку с виной мелькает досада, как будто он тоже хочет сказать что-то вроде: «Да, блин, может, свалишь погулять сегодня вечером?»

— Извини, — отвечают оба одновременно, и Бенни думает, что все-таки прогуляется вечером по окрестностям. Он слышал, что неподалеку от мотеля, где они остановились, есть смотровая площадка. И уж лучше Бенни полюбуется на погруженный в сумрак лес и озеро, чем на двух придурков, которым давно стоит разобраться в чувствах друг к другу.

В конце концов, Бенни уверен: если Дин и Кастиэль перестанут ходить вокруг да около и поймут, что у них и правда та самая История с большой буквы, жить с ними станет немножко попроще. Предсказуемее. Да и Сэм тогда будет должен Бенни двести баксов.


End file.
